


Training on the Rings

by nursal1060



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Acrobatics, Aftercare, Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bat Brothers, Bat Family, Batcave, Batcest, Begging, Big Brothers, Body Worship, Bottom Tim, Brother/Brother Incest, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Caring, Consensual, Consensual Underage Sex, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Discipline, Erotica, Exercise Equipment, Exercising, Explicit Sexual Content, Foreplay, Gentleness, Gratuitous Smut, Gym Sex, Gymnastic Sex, Gymnastics, Hand Jobs, Happy Ending, Love, M/M, Missionary Position, Multiple Sex Positions, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay, Praise Kink, Pseudo-Incest, Secret Relationship, Sex Swing, Sexual Training, Shameless Smut, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship, Teasing, Tim Drake is Robin, TimDick - Freeform, Top Dick, Training, Underage Kissing, Underage Sex, acrobatic sex, aerodynamic sex, dicktim - Freeform, eating ass, working out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 12:51:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12631443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nursal1060/pseuds/nursal1060
Summary: Tim and Dick have a "training" session in the gym when Batman is on patrol. Dick has more than just exercises planned for his little brother to practice.





	Training on the Rings

**Author's Note:**

> This work was based off of a mini fancomic I saw online on instagram (sadly I don't know the artist or where it originated), and it inspired this post. I could imagine Dick doing this to one of his Robins or lovers, and I felt like DickTim would be a good choice ;) he does love and baby Tim after all.
> 
> WARNING (IF YOU DIDN'T READ THE TAGS), TIM IS CONSENTING BUT HE IS UNDERAGE IN THIS FIC, SO IF THAT BOTHERS YOU, PLEASE TURN BACK NOW!
> 
> If not, enjoy! Comments and kudos are appreciated, they make my day!

14-year old Tim sat on the gym mat, legs apart, hands between flat on the mat between them as he leaned forward for a gentle stretch. He could feel it in his thighs as he pulled a bit and then moved back to a sitting position. He looked up to see his older step-brother, Dick, clad in decked out in his extravagant disco-Nightwing uniform, doing a handstand on a balance bar. His long black ponytail fell gracefully near the adult’s ear as he moved and stretched. 

Tim’s heart raced as he watched Nightwing warm up on their exercise equipment. Tim had admired Dick long before he'd found out that Dick was Robin and then that he was Nightwing. In fact, he'd admired him from the night he watched the Flying Graysons performance. Dick always looked so calm and confident when he was soaring through the air, be it for fun or during fighting. He was graceful like a bird, and Tim blushed a little every time he fought alongside his incredibly handsome brother-figure.

Dick noticed Tim’s silence, and he teased him to get his attention, “Hey, you're not getting nervous, are you?” Tim’s eyes shot back up, taking in Dick’s upside down smirk.

Tim countered in his usual soft voice with an edge of confidence, “What? Me, nervous? No way! As a matter of fact, I've been looking forward to this “training” session for a while. I always do!” His voice was affectionate and gentle as a brush spread over his voice. He was grateful that their masks and costumes were still on. He could hardly wait to see his brother's abs again, tanned and glistening with sweat from after their “training”.

Dick shifted his weight from both arms to one, saying, “You do seem to be excited for our special “training” nights. You seem to be liking it more than when you have to spar with Bruce!” Dick lowered his voice just a bit as he taunted, “I wonder what he'd say if he saw how intense and personal our workouts are.”

Tim’s face was flushed darkly from the thought of them getting caught “training”, stammering, “Yeah...well...I…” 

Nightwing smiled sweetly as he jumped off the bar and landed on his feet in squatting position near Tim, “You are way too cute, Tim. Let's get started.” 

Tim almost fell onto the ground as Dick almost lay him down on the mat and propping a hand under his head, kissing him and palming at the new Robin's crotch through his green pants. Tim leaned into the kiss like Dick taught him, wrapping one arm around Dick’s head and the other pressed onto the mat to balance himself. They trained intimately, something Bruce was unaware of, but was something that both boys completely agreed to. Dick would never force or coerce Tim if he didn't want to, but Tim did want to. He wanted Dick like so many other people did. And he had him. 

Dick took his time with foreplay. He made out with Tim, caressing and touching him with feathery and soft strokes and moving slowly. Dick dedicated a good half hour to this practice, all in making his dear little stepbrother comfortable and to feel more confident. Dick undressed Tim and began lubing his butt with the liquid that was in his utility belt. Tim always had trouble relaxing as Dick fingered him so slowly that while he felt good and relaxed, he didn't get hard. His penis, typically springing to life, didn't really rise as Dick’s fingers worked. Dick worked like this on purpose, he didn't want Tim to cum too soon.

After Tim was naked and full with three of his fingers, he asked, “Ready to “train”? Pick your equipment.” Tim shakily propped himself onto his arms and legs and went over to the gymnastic rings. Shakily focusing, he mounted himself on them, swinging around as he held onto the string metal rings. He felt a little bashful at being naked in front of Dick, performing for him as he stripped out of his own costume. 

Dick told him seductively, “Relax. I'll take care of you.” Tim grunted and blushed, holding himself up in the rings and slowly parting his legs for Dick. This would be a workout like no other, as Tim would have sex in short interval workouts. Dick had put on a condom and slicked and handled himself to hardness. Tim steadied himself before Dick smiled and walked between Tim’s legs. It didn't take Dick more than a few seconds to press himself against Tim before slowly pushing inside of him.

Tim grunted, leaning his head back as Dick penetrated him. His arms struggled to hold his weight, but he refused to fall. The first time they'd attempted this “training”, Tim had fallen to the floor within moments of Dick entering him. Dick would quickly catch Tim if he slipped, but Tim wanted to show his idol how strong he was. Dick adjusted his hips before pushing more of himself in. He didn't touch the equipment or Tim. It was meant to be slightly difficult, it was “training” after all. Of course,Tim would be rewarded if he could do all of the reps that Dick asked for.

Dick whispered, “Tim, I'm all the way in. You're so tight.” Tim looked away as he blushed. Dick always made him feel like he was the most attractive person in the world, even if Tim thought that the honor did that title was Dick himself. “Let me know what pace you want. I'll stay still until you say so.” Tim steadied his shaking arms and looked down at his naked body, almost pressed against Dick’s. he could see his penis was almost hard, and Dick’s erect penis was completely buried in him. It felt...like a nice stretch in his ass as he breathed through his nose, adjusting to Dick’s size. 

It took Tim over a minute before speaking, “Move at a medium.” Dick slowly pulled out before pushing back into Tim with a gentle force. Dick sent a medium speed as he thrust in and out of Tim, watching Tim’s body carefully for any signs of distress as he fucked him. 

Tim gasped as he leaned his head back and closed his eyes, focusing on his pleasure and arm strength. Dick was always the right size and moved at the perfect speed to make him tingle with pleasure. Tim tried to resist the urge to wrap his legs around Dick, as doing so would throw his balance off. The sound of Dick thrusting into little Tim’s hole filled their weight room with obscene noises. Tim felt so good, he lost track of time.

Dick reminded him, “90 seconds are up. I'm going to stay inside, move your legs.” Tim grunted as Dick stopped moving inside of him. He slowly pulled his legs apart and one-by-one, twisted them down and around. He moved his grip on the rings so now he was holding onto the rings and his ankles. If he was on the ground, he'd be close to kneeling. Tim almost whined in discomfort, but he knew that being pushed was better for him.

Tim adjusted a bit and said, “M-More…” Dick smiled again and began to to pull out and push back in. Tim groaned happily, rolling his hips up so that Dick could have a better angle to take his little ass. Being contorted felt strange, but Dick’s reward made it all worth it. The air around them began to smell like sex, and Tim loved it. Even if he was 14, he could think of no one else that he'd want to do this with. To be loved and “trained” and fucked so intimately by Dick made Tim feel alive.

Dick moved until he called out, “That's 90. I've gotcha.” Dick finally put his arms around Tim and allowed him to relax as he helped him off the rings from his contorted position. Dick helped him off the rings for a moment before pulling the ring ropes, pulling the rings higher. Dick then helped Tim with holding onto the rings. This time, Tim hung from the metal rings, his legs dangling just above the ground. 

Dick walked behind him, saying, “Swing back, Timmy!” Tim began moving himself back and forth, as though he was swinging. Once he picked up speed and momentum, he spread his legs as he reached the furthest part of his backswing. Dick stood there expectantly, grabbing Tim’s hips when he swung back far enough to hold him in place. Tim held tight onto the rings as Dick began to lick his asshole as he was basically hanging in midair. Tim whimpered and let his head hang loose as Dick used his amazingly talented tongue on him. This position, while dangerous, made Tim feel good and safe. Dick was strong enough to support him and the way he worshipped and treated him was almost enough to make Tim cum on himself. He held back as hard as he could. If he could make it pass one more exercise, Dick would reward him.

Tim bit his lip and whimpered until Dick pulled back, “You taste good, Tim. I’m so proud of you, we’re almost done. I’m going to let you go. Try to stay steady.” Dick let go of his grip on Tim’s hips, and Tim went falling back into his hanging position. 

Dick lowered the rings one more time, this time so that Tim’s feet touched the ground. Tim slowly spread his legs apart enough so that Dick could lie under him. Tim looked down, they were both really hard.

Dick smiled under him, “You know the deal, pleasure yourself while you exercise.” Tim slowly lowered himself against Dick’s penis, his hands firmly clenching the metal rings. After a moment, he pushed down and let Dick’s penis fill him again. This was always the hardest exercise for Tim, because he couldn't use his hands and he had to be careful not to pull up too hard or Dick would slide out. Tim slowly lowered and rose, thrusting himself shallowly on Dick’s swollen cock. 

Dick teased, “Come on Tim, I know you've gone deeper before.” Dick gave him a playful smack on the butt. Tim gasped a bit in surprise before spreading his legs wider and plunging lower. He wanted to thrust down to take all of Dick, but he couldn't while standing. He thrusted about halfway down Dick’s length and bounced up and down while trying to remain steady. His arms were tired and his legs were shaking from working so hard, but he wanted to impress Dick. He breathed out through his nose and panted as he pleasured himself on Dick. Dick found this incredibly hot to watch.

Dick put his hands around Tim’s hips, “You did so well Tim. We’re done “training”, are you ready for me to reward you. Tim panted and nodded limply. He felt Dick move him as he let go of the rings and felt calm as he was placed onto his back on the mat. Tim slowly opened his eyes and looked up at Dick. He always felt his heart race as he looked at the sibling that he adored with all of his heart. 

Dick lifted Tim’s knees and told him, “I’ll be gentle.” Tim blushed and nodded before Dick thrust back inside. At this point, Tim was used to the feeling. Dick moved slow, but with precision, hitting Tim’s G-Spot with every thrust. Tim arched up and moaned in pleasure. He got harder and he loved it.

Tim asked Dick as he panted, “C-Can I...cum?”

Dick leaned in to kiss Tim and said, “Yes, cum. You deserve it.” Dick kept thrusting as one of his hands wrapped around Tim’s penis. Tim almost screamed out as Dick gave him a mind-numbing handjob. He came on himself within second. Dick finished soon after, cumming in the condomas Tim felt the soft warmth growing in his belly. Dick pulled out after a moment and lay besides a tired Tim. 

Dick praised him, “That was amazing Tim. You're really improving, and you feel so good. I'm proud of you.” He leaned in to kiss his tired brother. Tim smiled back and reached out for Dick. Dick lifted Tim up and carried him out of the training room. Tim deserved sleep after their special “training”.

As Tim drifted off, he kept thinking that he couldn't wait for their next session.


End file.
